


Tiny Hands

by Sprinklesobourbon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Other, SansxFrisk - Freeform, friend, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinklesobourbon/pseuds/Sprinklesobourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short one shots, just based on plushysins Red underfell sans, its just going to be very short. Probably keep it to one page</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THEY WILL BE VERY SHORT ONE SHOTS FOR NOW.

The first time he notices how tiny her hands in his were, is when he’s leaving Grillby’s. A cold rain had just started, and he had stepped into the alley to light a smoke. Not only because he’d been craving one but because Papyrus had been there, and faking small talk only got him so far. Red took a deep drag watching the smoke float away towards the stars, when he hears it. A soft whimper, along with some rustling turning his head he see’s a battered cardboard box shaking slightly. Dropping the cigarette he grinds it out with his boot heel, moving towards the box he crouches down and lifts the flap up. A small dirty girl is curled up at the back of the box shivering violently from the cold, she’s hugging her knees. He can see the bruises decorating her arms and legs, with a few cuts here and there. His heart clenches and anger boils in his gut. He knows what it was like to be small, helpless at the mercy of others. He’s frozen there unable to make a decision when the child looks up at him through a mop of dirty hair, He doesn’t want to scare her so he doesn’t move as she crawls towards him. He reaches out slowly towards her, meeting her outstretched hand as she tries to wrap her fingers around one thick digit. He knows at that moment that come hell or high water, he would take this small child home. She would get everything he never had, her tiny hands resting in his, so precious and breakable. Gently coaxing her out of the box, he takes off his sweater wrapping her in it.  


About two days later.

He chuckles a little as she stares up at him from the oversized sweater, he picks her up and turns towards his small apartment. “Let's go home kid.” The child stares at him before nodding a brilliant smile gracing their tiny face.  
It's been about a week after Red found the small girl huddling in an alley behind Grillby’s, and she’s the brightest thing in his life. How someone so small can bring him so much joy is still a mystery to him, why he’s been given this chance happiness is beyond him. But he knows that he’ll do everything in his power and beyond to ensure that she stays smiling. So when she can’t get out of the small cot he managed to scrounge up for her one day he’s terrified. She’s flushed, skin hot against his and she has a cough. He places a terrified call to toriel asking for help, something he’d never do for himself. Once Toriel gets there, she has to shove Red out of the room because his hovering was getting on her nerves. As soon as he’s out of the room she smiles a little at his attitude, before placing her hand on the small childs forehead, with a sigh of relief. She tucks the small child into bed and places a cool compress onto her forehead before leaving the room.  
“Red, she’s going to be fine. Its just the flu, it’ll pass. You just need to wait for her fever to break, keep her hydrated and keep a cold compress on her forehead, I’ll come by later with some cough medicine and children's advil.”  
Red nods, his whole body sagging with relief. He smiled at Toriel, and she’s taken aback. Because for the whole time she’s known him, He’s never once smiled before, oh he’s had his little smiles. But never a true smile, flustered she looks away and smoothes her robes down. She turns to leave but Red catches her arm.  
“Uh, shit. I know i haven't exactly been.. “  
Red trailed off, before he speaking again, he lets go of her arm rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I uh, need some help. With the adoption process.”  
Toriel just smiles gently at him before placing her hand on his arm

A few months later.

A couple months later they are walking hand in hand, Red is uncomfortable with the stares they are getting. Sure of the hostility in their stares, he holds frisks hand a little tighter but when she smiles up at him fearlessly his heart melts just a tiny bit. He leans down and pulls her into a hug spinning her around as she laughs, he tucks the laugh and smile away. The pure sweet innocence in the laugh lifts his soul, and he places her on his shoulders. “What do you think we should have for dinner kid?” He asks as they continue their walk to the store, Frisk leans down and whispers into his ear. He looks up at her an amused smile on his face “Again? Didn’t we just have meatloaf last night.” His voice is full of resigned amusement than annoyance, if she wanted meatloaf for the rest of her life she would get it. He was determined that she would get the best of everything, love, food and clothing. His heart aches when she leans down and wraps her arms around his neck hugging tightly. He says nothing but places his hands over hers, a sob choking his throat at how someone like him could be so lucky to end up with someone so precious. They stand there for a few moments a smaller hand covered by his large one.


	2. Coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to school,  
> i'll start a new chapter for this one  
> but i wont post anything for now. I have to head to work.

COMING SOON


End file.
